1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mode setting apparatus, and more particularly to mode setting apparatus, such as copying machines, printers and facsimile apparatus, which are adapted to set a desired mode as slected from among a plurality of modes using mode setting screens of hierarchical structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, CRT or the like is used in the operation panels of copying machines which are one type of conventional mode setting apparatus to give the panel apparent simplicity and improved operability. The operation panel is adapted to present items of information in time series on the liquid crystal display, or like display device, to enable the user to select different items using a key. This serves to reduce the number of keys on the operation panel. Furthermore, various sentences and messages can also be presented on the display device, which therefore enables the user to readily understand methods of manipulation and instructions as to modes.
The conventional mode setting apparatus described is limited in the number of keys assigned to the selection items in view of the installation space. The restrictions to the size of display screen of the display device, the clarity of the display screen, etc. impose limitations on the information to be displayed on one screen. Accordingly, when a plurality of modes are to be set, the modes need to be classified into a hierarchical structure and displayed hierarchically. When the hierarchical structure is used for setting an increased number of modes, a plurality of mode setting screens are to be provided between the mode setting screen at a high level and those at a low level. Consequently, the user is unable to identify the mode setting screen of a particular stratum in which the mode to be set is present, and also to understand how to manipulate keys to select the desired mode, hence arises the present problem of the user failing to readily set the desired mode.
Conventional apparatus further have the problem that when a mode setting screen at a low level is to be changed to a mode setting screen at a low level in a different stratum, it is necessary to follow the hierarchical order first upward to the mode setting screen at the top stratum and then follow the order downward to the contemplated mode setting screen in the desired stratum.
Further, when a plurality of modes are to be set, another problem is encountered in that the hierarchical order must be followed upward and downward to a particular mode setting screen for each of these modes.
Further, when a help screen is to be changed to a mode setting screen corresponding to the help, mode setting screens need to be traced from stratum to stratum although the user is aware what mode setting screen is to be displayed.